


Distraction, Disdain, Discord

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: "Sleep is for the Weak" -Hidden Block probably, F/F, F/M, M/M, Wallid's parents kind of suck, fake dating plots, group skype calls, minor homophobia, minor/vague spoilers for Steven Universe???, plotting at two in the morning, this is basically just "my tragic backstories for Hidden Block- the story"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Wallid calls all of Hidden Block at two in the morning during break, hoping at least one will pick up. Almost all of them do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really like my backstories I came up with for Hidden Block and wanted to use them somewhere? So I made a thing. Please enjoy!

Jimmy was almost always up at two in the morning- sleep was for the week unless it was like, six until noon, then waking was for the week. It wasn’t like his aunt and uncle cared anyways if he slept properly or not, so he had no real incentive to stop until the night before school went back.

 

But, he wasn’t used to receiving a video call at two in the morning, let alone one directed at the entirety of Hidden Block. Luke had called him once when he couldn’t sleep, yeah, but that was once, and only him because he was the only one actually awake.

 

Still, he didn’t bother checking who was calling before opening it up. Frankly, he didn’t care- he was bored, after all.

 

“Okay, what’s up?”, he questioned before the screen caught up and displayed four black rectangles and one with a strangely sad-looking Wallid.

 

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. But, Wallid smiled strangely before another window filled with Caddy’s face.

 

“What time even is it over there?”, Caddy questioned. “It’s like, evening here? So it’s gotta be too late. Are you trying to deprive us all of sleep as a teambuilding exercise again?”

 

A dry laugh. “Look, I figured at least one of you would be up,” Wallid muttered. “Sorry, I just… needed to talk to someone, this seemed faster than calling everyone individually.”

 

“What happened, who do we need to strangle?”, a sleepy sounding voice asked. It was Ian’s, but he didn’t show up on the screen. Made sense, he rarely turned his camera on.

 

“N-no one, it’s stupid, I just needed to talk to someone about something,” Wallid sighed.

 

Translated, that roughly meant “I can’t bear to be alone with my thoughts another minute”, a feeling Jimmy was more experienced with than he’d ever admit.

 

So he was more than willing to help, especially if it was Wallid. “Alright, dork, what do you want to talk about?”

 

“Literally anything, princess,” Wallid sighed. “Actually anything but me, don’t wanna talk about him, he sucks.”

 

“Shut up,” Luke chimed in, his face flickering onto the screen. “But, yeah, anything anyone wants to talk about?”

 

Wallid shrugged. “I mean, nothing happens without you guys around! Haven’t been able to go anywhere or do anything, so I have nothing much to talk about.”

 

Why did Wallid sound so… bitter? Was bitter a flavor Wallids came in? Jimmy didn’t care for it much, it made him feel like something about that was hurting Wal. Was he just lonely? Or had something happened?

 

“Um, well,” Jimmy struggled to think of a topic. His eyes flitted to a poster on his wall, a print of Euclase from Steven Galaxy he’d ordered online. “H-has anyone been watching the new episodes of Steven Galaxy?”

 

“Oh yeah!”, Luke chimed in. “The Bomb was last week! I can’t believe Druzy lied to Coal like that!”

 

A huff from Caddy. “Well, you guys have fun with your actually-airing-on-time, they don’t air here for another few months!”

 

“Aw, just watch the streams!”, Wallid countered. “It’s way better that way anyways! Don’t they censor a bunch of stuff in the UK releases?”

 

“Just like, that one scene with Aura Quartz, but, I’m pretty sure that was just the network trying to make it slightly less gay.”

 

God, that was so stupid. Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Look, that show’s about as straight as we are; I don’t think changing one little cut’s gonna do anything to change that.”

 

Wallid began to laugh. Loudly. Almost painfully so for two in the morning, but it was a welcome sound. Had he actually liked that awful joke he’d thought of a month ago and waited patiently for a good chance to use?

 

But, as he stopped laughing, there was a sudden noise like a creaking door on someone’s end, and Wallid’s face fell. “Shoot,” he whispered. “Uh…”

 

He pressed a button and Wallid’s screen went black, but he could still hear him muttering non-profanities like "darn" and "heck" under his breath and a chair squeaking. The other three fell silent as if to listen in on whatever was going on with Wallid.

 

“Young man,” an unfamiliar male voice started. “What on earth are you doing up at this hour?”

 

“My apologies.” For a second, Jimmy thought there was someone else in the room. But no, he’d heard that emotionless drawl before- from Wallid in early middle school.

 

Continuing in that same tone, Wallid seemed to attempt to defend himself. “I was simply speaking with some school friends.”

 

“At this hour?”, the man- probably Wallid’s father- questioned. “Unacceptable.”

 

“They don’t all live in Japan,” the listless Wallid explained. “We have to speak at inopportune times if we are to all speak.”

 

The man sighed. “Are these friends anyone worth talking to at such a time?”

 

Luckily, Wallid had his headset still plugged in, so Ian’s huff of “of course we are” was unheard. But, Wallid’s answer was… not at all what he was expecting.

 

“Caddik, son of a British diplomat. Sizemore, son of a recording executive. Whetzel, son of the owner of a soft pretzel chain.”

 

Okay, that last one was wrong, but why would any of those things matter? And why leave out Ian- er “MacLeod”?

 

“Well, I suppose, but do you not have anyone else you could waste so much time with? Perhaps someone eligible?”, the father huffed, Jimmy’s desire to punch something growing exponentially.

 

It took a moment for Wallid to answer, and this one sounded a lot more Wallid-y. “They’re my friends.”

 

“Be quiet, then, or you’ll be barred from that computer of yours.” The door sounded like it shut back, and then Wallid’s square of the screen lit back up.

 

A deep sigh. “Sorry you had to hear all that. That’s… why I was calling, actually. They’ve been kind of awful. And super on me about like, getting a girlfriend for some reason.”

 

At least two of them laughed, Jimmy included. “I mean, you’d go either way, but still, what’s their problem?”

 

“They suggested Mimi Santos,” Wallid muttered. “Thought she’d be a good business partner in the future.”

 

Dead silence, and then Ian snorted with laughter. “You’re joking, right?”

 

“No, no,” Wallid assured them. “I actually had to say the words ‘Mimi Santos is a Lesbian so therefore it would be rude to both her and her girlfriend to attempt to court her’ at the dinner table!”

 

“You said it like that?”, Caddy questioned. “Do you live in the seventeenth century, by any chance?”

 

A dry chuckle. “It helps to try and make my speech as dry as possible. Bit of distance goes a long ways.”

 

“Wallid, you know you’re welcome to stay with my family, right?”, Luke blurted out.

 

“Yeah, or mine!”, Jimmy exclaimed. Granted, he had no idea how his aunt and uncle would feel about having two children who didn’t belong to them pawned off to them, but he’d find a way.

 

“I’d love to, trust me,” Wallid half-laughed. “But they’d never let me leave.”

 

Ian gave a thoughtful “hm” before chuckling. “Then piss them off so much they don’t want you around.”

 

Dead silence, then Wallid’s face lit up. “Dude, I will regret this idea so much in the morning, but right now I’m so tired it sounds great.”

 

“Great, so we just need to get you kicked out!”, Luke exclaimed. “Maybe start with temporarily aquiring a boyfriend?”

 

“Honestly, they’d be just as mad if I was dating Hana,” Wallid muttered. “But, I don’t wanna step on Peebs’ toes there. Any of you willing to fake date me for a little while?”

 

This was starting to sound like the beginning of a cheesy teen romance novel, Jimmy thought with a smirk. And boy did he love cheesy romances. “I’ll do it,” he muttered, half hoping it wouldn’t be heard.

 

But, a smile flashed across Wallid’s face and he knew it was. “Alright, Princess. We’re dating now.”

 

“Fake dating?”, Luke questioned, as if seeking clarification.

 

“I’m pretty sure Jimmy would be happy either way,” Caddy deadpanned. “He won’t shut up about wanting a boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, so you’re desperate?” Wallid tried to make it sound like a joke, but there was something bitter there.

 

So he just shook his head. “Eh, nah, you’re definitely on my shortlist of guys I’d totally date if given the chance.”

 

“Well, let’s not say anything we can’t take back until I’ve slept,” Wallid requested. “But like, what else would er, 'piss' them off?”

 

They threw around ideas for a while, and eventually Ian managed to drag Jeff awake. They stayed up until the sun rose trying to figure out ways to get Wallid kicked out.

 

Would any of it come to fruition? Maybe, maybe not. But, Wallid was smiling and laughing brightly and that was enough to make the effort all worth it.


End file.
